Dexter
- Ages ▾= - 11= - Senior= }} - Outfits ▾= - Scientist ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - Boxer= - Ballerina= - Shirtless= - Knight= }} - Form ▾= - Rabbit= }} }} | caption = Dexter | name = Dexter | origin =''Dexter's Laboratory'' | sex = Male | age = 11 | species = Human | status = Alive (PPGD) | eyes = Blue | hair = Ginger| relatives = Mom (mother) Dad (father) Dee Dee (sister) Monkey (pet) | friends = Blossom (Love Interest), Otto, Coop, Olga (Love Interest), Bubbles, Buttercup | enemies = Mandark, Black Eden | occupation = School Student | residence = Dexter's House, Megaville|alias = Dex}} Dexter 'is one of the main characters from ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. He is current has a crush on Blossom although he also has shown affection for Olga. He originated from the Cartoon Network series: Dexter's Laboratory. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Dexter had at first a secret laboratory in his house, where Dee Dee usually broke into and caused chaos. One day Mandark broke in with his Jackbots and tried to destroy Dexter's lab. One of his Jackbots shot towards Dexter but Dee Dee defended him and was hit instead, killing her. Dexter couldn't handle it; he nearly killed Mandark, and started to build a gynoid replica of Dee Dee using human organs in order to make the gynoid as human as possible. Dexter attended the Megaville Elementary school and met the Powerpuff Girls there. During recess Dexter got into a fight with them, but he eventually became friends with them. After that he mostly just hang out with Blossom when he fell in love with her. It was revealed that he was keeping a secret laboratory in the school as well, at the library. It could be opened by picking up a certain book from a shelf. When Blossom saw Dexter entering it, she followed him and saw Dee Dee's Gynoid, but he demanded her to leave. After Blossom got captured, Otto reported that to Dexter, who went along with Coop in Megas to Mandark's Laboratory to save Blossom. When he was there he broke into Mandark's lab and started to fight with Mandark. After Dexter beated Mandark he freed Blossom, but he was too late since Blossom already died. When she was dead she was encountered by Grim who was ready to take her with him, but the spirit of Dee Dee came and asked Grim to let her stay alive and so he did. Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back. Blossom was alive again and Mandark told Dexter that he also had a sister, and during his explaination he became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill his sister. Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that attacked Dexter who became unconsious. Buttercup came to save him and defeated the Cluster, Mandark then activated many bombs to kill them and himself. The Megas came in the building to save the girls and Dexter and so they escaped while leaving Mandark behind. When she was at home Blossom explained to Dexter that she once also had a sister but since she was unstable she died. A few days later Dexter was in a battle with a globmonster, but failed and was saved by the girls. At school Blossom attended dance lessons and Dexter came too. Although he got depressed after seeing Bubbles dance. Blossem noticing this suggested they leave, which he agrees to. Olga sees him when he's about to leave and asked if there was a genius who could fix the light and Dexter replied he could do that. After fixing it Blossom told Dexter that the real name of Olga was Lalavava Astronominov, which made Dexter feel shocked because he found out that Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. After that he started to acting weird towards Blossom. Some time later the whole gang, including Dexter, went to the beach. Although everything seemed normal there were some tensions among Dexter, Blossom and Olga. Olga and Dexter got into a discussion whether Mandark had died or not, Dexter blamed himself for it and apologized. He promised he would fix the broken glasses that Olga found in the wreckage of her brother's lab. At the science fair when the Clusters attacked Dexter fought the Cluster along with Mrs Honeydew. He also saved Olga as he thought he was now responsible for her. Dexter was helping the scientists open the door to the safe room, but needed help from Bubbles and is about to fight a Voltron made out of the Cluster bugs. When Bubbles was screaming to Olga to go get him, he came to her instead and had told Bubbles that they have a serious problem to look into. Dexter explained to Bubbles that he can't hold off the Voltron Cluster any longer and that they immediately need to close that door to the safe room. Dexter was seen inside the safe room with Olga watching Bubbles struggle to keep the Cluster monster away from the door. Then when he noticed that the bomb went off, Dexter is starting to feel worried about Blossom because he loves her. Having thought that Blossom had met the same fate as his sister Dee Dee, Dexter started to cry while Olga tries to comfort him. As the explosion spreads, he and Olga braced each other and, as the explosion reached them, they kissed each other good-bye. When Blossom is preparing to fire her optic lasers at the central generator where Gir is planting the bomb in, Dexter is shown in Blossom's flashback, talking about how emotions can affect what kinds of outcomes people face. He also stated to Blossom that controlling one's own emotions can make one see things more clearly, making one's understanding and decision-makings more easier and quicker. After the explosion from the bomb vanished, he, Olga, and everybody else noticed they have survived. After checking the data on the after-effects of the bomb's explosion and overhearing Bubbles saying that Buttercup and ''Blossom survived as well, Dexter started to feel greatly embarrassed because he kissed Olga when the bomb exploded. Later, he was brought to the stage by Dynamo, together with Honeydew, I.M. Weasel, Jack, Nora Wakeman, Professor Utonium and Olga. Leaving the robot, he was completely silent. When Blossom, happy to see him, hugged him, he still had no idea what to say, other that she was choking him. His calm reaction however annoyed Olga. Later, when Boomer had kissed Bubbles, Blossom made a comment on how inappropiate it is, to kiss a random person. This provided even more discomfort with Dexter, not helped by a sarcarstic repeat by Olga. In surprise, he watched as Boomer started to kiss both Blossom and Olga, amongst the other females near him. Once things were cleared out, I.M. Weasel told Dexter that his facilities on the school would be essential for 'their research', much to Olga's interest. And as I.M. Weasel commented that they would need to investigate what actually happened, they all looked at the sky, which had turned pinkish purple. Powers, Abilities, and Weapons Despite having no super powers, Dexter is a force to be reckoned with: *'Chemical Intuition: Likely a result of his own master-intelligence, Dexter possess a chemical intuition, allowing him to understand chemistry on high level and do research in the field. *'Enhanced Invention:' Dexter has master-intellect which allows him to create scientific wonders and sci-fi machinery. His list of inventions include but aren't limited to: **'Chodenji Yoyo:' **'Dexo-Transformer:' An exoskeleton designed to use it in order to beat some bullies during dodgeball practise, later used against the Powerpuff Girls. **'Glasses:' **'Gynoid:' **'Laboratory:' **'Large Hadron Collider:' **'Lasergun:' **'Lightsaber:' **'Magnet Hookshot:' **'Monkey:' **'Portal:' **'Powergauntlet:' **'Powergloves:' **'Set Squares:' **'Supercomputer:' *'Hand-to-hand Combat:' Despite his small stature and geeky appearance, he does posses a basic hand-to-hand combat skills. *'Marksman:' Dexter has shown to be able to throw geometry triangles and "Dexterrangs" like boomerangs and ninja stars, with a high accuracy. He also is able to fire a grappling magnet with that same accuracy. *'Mecha Piloting:' Dexter is a capable Mecha Pilot and has used this to pilot several of his own mechas. *'Super-Genius Intelligence:' Dexter is one of the smartest humans on Earth, who despite his young age created his own lab and have made great discoveries and scientific inventions. *'Swordmanship:' Dexter is able to wield a rapier and light saber in battle. Appearance Dexter is a bit short, although somewhat larger than in his original appearance. He has ginger curly hair with some spikes at his crown and a short mullet. He still wears his semi-circular glasses. but it is revealed that he has blue eyes. Most of the times he is seen wearing a white lab-coat, the top half buttoned while the bottom is left unbuttoned. Underneath he wears a normal black shirt. He wears blue pants and are stuck into his black boots. In addition to that he also wears purple gloves. In his school uniform he still wears the same only his white lab shirt more open. Personality Dexter is a supremely brilliant boy with a vast knowledge of all sciences. Though American, Dexter speaks in a Russian accent. However, Dexter also possess a massive ego and hate all things stupid. Origin Dexter is the main protagonist of the Genndy Tartakovsky animated series Dexter's Laboratory. Dexter is a boy genius who maintains a lab behind his bookshelf, he invents strange chemicals, robots, rockets, and a giant fighting robot which he pilots and uses to fight his arch-nemesis Mandark, who owns a similar machine. Trivia *When Dexter changes the security question from the vault he changes it into: What is cheese omelette in French? Which was the only word he knew in French: Omelette du Fromage. Although at first, he changes it to Big Red Bow ''since he has his mind on Blossom, but he reset the password again due to embarrassment.The security question in French is a parody from Dexter's laboratory series, in one episode Dexter couldn't say anything else. *When Otto shows Blossom the past of Dexter and Dee Dee several episodes come across: **''Old Man Dexter where Dexter becomes an old man. **''Dollhouse Drama where Dexter turns puppet size. **''The Koos is Loose when Koosalagoopagoop, Dee Dee's imaginary friend, comes to life. **''Remember Me'' when Dexter gets amnesia and Dee Dee plays tricks on him **''The Big Sister'' when Dexter makes cookies for Dee Dee which turns her into a giant. **''Dimwit Dexter'' when Dexter overloads his brain and becomes temporarily stupid. *Dexter makes a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist ''when he summons his powergloves. He, along with Mandark, also makes a reference to ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace when they were fighting each other with lightsabers. *In Dexter's fight against Mandark he uses various weapons borrowed from other series. The Choudenji Yoyo from Combattler V show, while Mandark uses the Choudenji Top from Voltes V. They both reenact the lightsaber fight from The Phantom Manace, and Dexter uses his own version of Captain America's shield. *Dexter, just like the Powerpuff Girls, has a parallel person from a parallel universe. It is stated that this person is Drax. *In the PPGD, Dexter is notably more mature in personality being less arrogant and more caring than in the television series. *Despite many fan-originated surnames being assigned to Dexter, such as McPherson, his true surname has never been revealed. Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Boy Geniuses Category:Human Category:Scientist Category:Main Character Category:Featured Category:School Student Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:American Characters